


Mister Spunty Doesn't Like You

by doomcanary



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomcanary/pseuds/doomcanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>A/N:</b> Originally posted to Livejournal for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://xaritomene.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://xaritomene.livejournal.com/"><b>xaritomene</b></a>, since she was lovely enough to make me an  <a href="http://xaritomene.livejournal.com/6881.html?thread=117985#t117985">official Mad Aunty</a> to her truly adorable mpreg series, <a href="http://xaritomene.livejournal.com/tag/magic+marriage+and+mayhem">Magic, Marriage and Mayhem</a>. Bran, incidentally, rhymes with barn (if you're English), and is the name of King Arthur's son in Susan Cooper's 'The Dark is Rising' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Spunty Doesn't Like You

“Bran, say you're sorry for killing Mister Spunty.”

“I didn't kill him,” says Bran indignantly. “I _slayed_ him.”

“Slew him,” corrects Merlin automatically. “Now say you're sorry. Or I'll take your sword away.”

“He's just a stupid _toy_ ,” says Bran sullenly.

Olwen's lip trembles. “No he's _not_!” she says.

“Arthur!” shouts Merlin exasperatedly.

Arthur appears in the doorway and comes over. He folds his arms, and looks down at his son.

“Explain yourself, Sir Bran,” he says.

“I slayed a dragon,” says Bran. Merlin pinches the bridge of his nose. “But Olwen's being stupid because it's just a _toy_.”

“I see,” says Arthur. “And does a knight ignore a lady's tears?”

Bran's face falls. He looks at Merlin. Merlin gives him the Look; the same one his mother used to give him.

“I'm sorry, Olwen,” mutters Bran, shamefaced.

Olwen pouts, and clings to Merlin's leg.

“He said he's sorry,” says Merlin. “Be nice.”

“Mister Spunty doesn't like you,” she says. “But I do.”

Arthur and Merlin exchange a look. It's close enough.

“Can I slay him again?” says Bran.

“No!” say Olwen and Merlin, in chorus.

Bran deflates.

“Valiant Sir Bran has slain all the dragons in the kingdom,” says Arthur. “Time to move on to the cockatrices, then.”

“There aren't any cockatrices!” says Bran.

“Oh no?” says Arthur, and his face lights up in a wicked grin. “I know where there's a cockatrice. And what's worse – he's got the princess!”

“Dadd _eee_!” squeals Olwen in delight, as Arthur pounces, sweeps her up in his arms and starts tickling her, making growly monster noises.

“I'll rescue you, Olwen!” says Bran, and the next thing Merlin knows, he's chasing Arthur with his wooden toy sword, and Arthur's laughing and dodging, and swinging Olwen in the air, just out of Bran's reach. He dumps her in the tower of the wooden castle Gaius built for them, and drops onto all fours outside the gate, play-fighting with Bran.

“Dadda! The cockapus is winning! Help!” shouts Olwen.

“What?” says Merlin. “Oh no!” And he points a finger at Arthur, and makes little explosions of sparks go off in the air. They end up in a laughing heap on the nursery floor, Olwen and Bran tumbled between them; Arthur's still dying heroically by the time Gaius comes in.

Later, in the brief moments they have between shepherding the children off to bed – ably assisted by Hunith, who's proving a godsend as an unofficial nanny – and passing out themselves, Merlin looks up at Arthur with something between guilt and flirtation and says, “It's really wrong that I find you sexy when you're disciplining your son, isn't it.”

“Oh I don't know,” says Arthur. He walks right into Merlin's personal space, and slides his arms round his waist.

“Oh no you don't,” says Merlin, leaning back warily. “There's no way you're talking me into that. Two is more than enough.”

Arthur gives Merlin his most charming smile, quirks an eyebrow and kisses him, and for all they never ever get time these days, it still makes Merlin melt.

But he still refuses to do anything other than let Arthur go down on him.


End file.
